


Storm

by AutisticWriter



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [10]
Category: Total Drama
Genre: Double Drabble, Established Relationship, Fear, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Storms, Thunder and Lightning, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10052012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Chris McLean is definitely not afraid of thunderstorms. It’s just a coincidence that he likes to hug Chef whenever there is a storm raging outside.Inspired by this prompt: Imagine your OTP sleeping soundly through the middle of a violent thunderstorm. Muse A is suddenly jolted awake by a flash of lightning that seemed all too close to the house. Muse B is woken up by Muse A’s whimpers of fear and consoles them.





	

Chef Hatchet was awoken by a deep, loud thunderclap. He could hear rain beating against the roof of the ~~mansion~~ cottage, and instantly worked out that it was storming outside. There was a flash of lightening, followed seconds later by another rumble of thunder; the storm must have been really close.

But, as he lay in bed and tried to get back to sleep, Chef became aware of another sound. It sounded like the whimpering noise Chris made when he was scared. He turned his head and saw Chris lying on his back, his eyes wide with fear, staring blankly up at the ceiling. Chef sighed; it _was_ the noise Chris made when he was scared.

“Chris, man?” he whispered.

Chris jumped and looked at him. He gave him a very forced smile.

“Hi, Chef,” Chris said, his voice trembling.

There was another thunderclap, even louder this time, and Chris whimpered pitifully.

“Don’t be scared, man. It’s only a storm.”

“I’m not scared,” Chris said, his voice much higher than usual. “On a completely unrelated note, can I have a hug?”

Sighing, Chef wrapped his arms round the trembling host.

Snuggling into his chest, Chef heard Chris mumble, “Thanks, Chef.”


End file.
